


Yesterday, I woke up in Limbo

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I woke up in Limbo

Everything started the moment I woke up, my body lying on a cold and hard street.

I stood and stared at the bricked floor, my head feeling fuzzy as I looked on. Then I try to recall anything before that very moment, how I got there, my identity, my memories, anything at all but I felt dizzy trying to do so, like there was no before.

My eyes shifted focus as I observe the skies above, which is too dark to be called “Day” and too bright to be called “Night”, just somewhere in between

Just, grey

I look around me and see strange buildings, some twisted in shape and others looking like gothic works like in old London. But the oddest detail is that everything I see is only within the spectrum of White and Black; even my own skin was tinged by this “layer of Grey”.

Answers need to be found, so I ventured off to explore this mysterious land. It was far too long for me to recognize the time that passed by, I no longer have the ability to keep track of it. I walk for so long, no longer remembering the place from which I came, until I notice something placed near my foot.

It was a diary, possibly written by someone who was there. I opened and tried to read but the content was mostly too smudged or faded to see except for the last part  
“I've heard of this place, rumored to have more than just one entrance...This place, a city of gray with mysterious origins placed below Heaven and above Hell, in between but not in Purgatory…Welcome to Limbo…”

When I finished reading, I simply placed the diary where I found it and moved on.

Wandering longer than I could think, I start forgetting concepts of color, memory and word, unable to recognize the patterns of speech and art. Then I came across a very old well. It was covered in dirt and dust but a look over the edge shows no such taint on the water down below. The surface of the water was far but I tried to reach it, causing the wall of the well to break.

I fall face first into the water and debris covered the only escape above me, I was trapped.  
That’s when I noticed a small glint of light at the bottom of a seemingly bottomless well.

I held my breath and climbed head first downward, aiming to reach that light deep below. Despite going into the water, I feel the liquid push against me like some kind of pressure was moving it upward. Losing breath and strength, I pushed through until the light was close enough to touch. Water filled my lungs and I feel the pressure but I strove on, going to the light and breaking the surface of water in what seems the top of another abandoned well

I climbed to the wall and it collapsed outward, sending me and the water both in the well and my chest outside. I gag, cough and gasp with a breath of fresh air finally entering my nose and mouth. I lay myself on my back, touching a patch of soft grass near the well, to face the sky, now gray with clouds before raindrops poured

My body started to tire and I sleep under the rain

Waking up in bed…


End file.
